


【原创/耽美】艾格尼丝小姐（番外）

by Krypton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krypton/pseuds/Krypton
Summary: 女装大佬挨揍实录





	【原创/耽美】艾格尼丝小姐（番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 防和谐链接  
> AO3的小伙伴要是碰巧看到了，并对这篇文有兴趣，欢迎造访我的乐乎@尔卬，搜索同名文章观看。

皮尔卡花园的午后很安静，大家知道霍比子爵病得厉害，已经快两个礼拜没能从床上爬起来，都不敢来打扰他。

而病中的霍比子爵，正缩在卧室里的大软椅上，有一下没一下地翻着膝上的书页。他的目光茫然地撒向窗外的草地，现在正是一天中太阳最猛的时候，一院子的花花草草都有些打蔫儿。

安东尼想着要叫园丁等太阳落山后多给它们浇点水，就听见一阵平稳轻巧的脚步声靠近自己。他转过头去，看见管家帕里举着一个托盘站在他身后。托盘上放着三块黄油饼干、一杯红茶、一小壶奶和一块方糖。

“先生，您的下午茶。”

闻言，安东尼点了点边桌，示意帕里把托盘放过去。

“茶得趁热喝，虽然现在是夏天，但冷茶对您的肠胃不好。”帕里一边把托盘摆在边桌上，一边说道，“博伊尔夫人托我向您问好，她说如果您好受一些了，希望您能参加明晚的晚宴，大家都很思念您。”

安东尼已经把目光移回了书上，头也不抬地回答：“不去。”

天知道他说出这两个字的时候，心有多痛。他已经快半个月没有走出过这栋房子，再呆下去就要发霉了！

帕里没有再劝：“我会向博伊尔夫人转达您的意思。”然后他静静地站在一边，尽责地做一个能被所有人忽视的管家。

安东尼被帕里的回答噎得说不出话，他轻哼一声，继续装模作样地翻他的书。

从哈德威克厅回来的那天晚上，帕里那样羞他，又把他打得那么疼，害得他一个晚上都没有睡好。结果第二天早上，帕里还要拿出那块讨人厌的板子，说要补上前一天晚上没有打完的数目。挨完二十下后，帕里仍旧毫不留情地用他的大手结结实实地揍了自己高肿青紫的屁股一顿。最过分的是，帕里还不许自己穿裤子，叫自己光着屁股走到起居室里，在硬椅子上读了一上午的书。

之后的每一天都是这样，每个早上自己总是要以泪洗面，有时候书没读好，中午还要挨手板，这简直不是人过得日子。

想到这里，安东尼又有些气愤地哼了一声。他的帕里丝毫不理会他的求情，只会严肃又冷冰冰地责打自己，哪怕现在不用被惩罚，他也不肯讲一句好话。

帕里以前不是这样的，他小时候帕里从不责打他，最多只不过隔着衣服拍两下。帕里会在晚上抱着他，给他讲故事陪他睡觉，而现在，哪怕在他们做爱之后，帕里也总是不肯在他床上过夜。

他一定是不爱我了！

安东尼得出结论，自己把自己感动到，委屈得眼眶发红，眼泪刷刷往下落，洇湿了书页。

帕里完全不知道安东尼的心路历程，他就看到自己的小子爵发了会儿呆，然后莫名其妙地哭了起来。他赶紧走过去，帮安东尼抹了抹眼泪，顺便解救出那本可怜兮兮的书，问道：“先生，怎么了？”

闻言，安东尼的眼泪落得更加欢，他一边肝肠寸断地哭着，一边结结巴巴地说：“帕...帕里，你看上了哪家小姐，我会按照父亲的意思把皮尔卡花园留给你的。你告诉我，我就搬走。”

帕里听着他没头没尾的一段话，更是愣住了，他自己都不知道自己看上了哪家小姐呢。他手上使了点力，把安东尼捂住自己脸的双手拿下来，然后吻了吻安东尼眼角的泪珠：“先生，您这是听谁嚼了舌头？我天天都陪在您身边，哪有功夫去招惹什么小姐。”

安东尼别过头去，赌气地说道：“那你就是看上了哪家少爷了，反正你不爱我了！”

帕里叹了口气，又把安东尼的头掰回来，凝视着他的眼睛，一字一句地说道：“没有人会比我更爱您了，先生。”

安东尼有些燥得脸红，但心里的气已经消了大半——帕里很少有这么直白地表达自己爱意的时候。

他干脆一股脑儿地把话吐出来：“你爱我还天天那么狠地打我，叫我做那么跌面子的事，你也不肯给我......”

他话还没说完，就被帕里拿吻堵住了嘴。帕里极尽温柔地描摹他的唇瓣，细细地舔舐过每一寸，简直是要吸走他肺里所有的空气。等帕里终于从他唇上离开时，安东尼的脑袋已经因为有些缺氧而迷迷糊糊的了。

“现在您愿意相信我爱你了吧，先生。”帕里叹息般说道。

安东尼低着头，不愿意说话。

好在帕里总算明白子爵先生为什么闹脾气了。一个礼拜的惩戒本来就是为了让安东尼磨磨他急躁的性格。开始的时候，安东尼还答应的好好的，能乖乖接受惩罚，可才过了两天就开始撒娇撒痴，想要逃避责任。大概是自己后来板着脸打他，安东尼才会多想。

帕里一边抚摸着安东尼的背，帮他平复呼吸，一边淳淳教导：“先生，您犯了错，我不惩罚您，帮你纠正错误，这才是不爱您。再说，您都答应要为自己的行为负责，怎么可以半途懊悔，因为我对您的惩戒而指控我这么严重的罪名呢？”

其实不用帕里说，安东尼冷静下来想想也觉得自己有些无理取闹，可刚刚情绪上来，嘴里控制不住，一下子就说出了伤人的话。现在他又懊悔，又拉不下面子道歉，真的是进退维谷。

“好吧，帕里，是我不对。”安东尼最终变扭地说道，他想了想，又不情不愿地补充一句，“你可以惩罚我。”

帕里轻轻笑了几声，摸了摸安东尼的头：“既然先生都这么说了，那就站起来把裤子脱掉吧。”

安东尼满脸写满了苦闷，他的屁股刚刚养好可以坐下，一天的时间不到，就又要遭罪了。但他还是顺从地站起身，脱掉长长的睡袍，然后把裤带解开，让它被地心引力吸引到脚踝的位置。谁让他嘴上没把门呢！

帕里在安东尼刚刚坐着的软椅上坐下，把安东尼拉到自己腿上趴好。他没有急着给这个小屁股染色，而是摩挲着这白嫩的肌肤，直到安东尼慢慢放松臀部肌肉，他才举起手落下第一掌。

安东尼因为意外的疼痛倒吸一口凉气，但疼痛本身还在可以忍受的范围内，只是微微有一些麻。

帕里等安东尼再次放松下来，才不紧不慢地在他另一瓣臀肉上落下第二掌。这一次，早有准备的安东尼什么声音也没发出来，沉默地接受责罚。

似乎是给够了安东尼反应时间，帕里开始匀速在安东尼屁股上落掌。他打得很有规律——左边、右边、左边......疼痛慢慢开始在安东尼屁股上叠加，就在他开始觉得有些难以忍受的时候，帕里停下了巴掌。他把安东尼拉起来，让他坐在自己腿上。

安东尼没来得及收回惊讶的表情——这才三十下巴掌，他从来没有一顿打是这么轻易就熬过去的。帕里总是要把他打得泪眼汪汪，皮肉高肿才肯停手的。

“还想挨打？”

安东尼赶紧把头摇得跟拨浪鼓一样，以表示自己坚定的决心。

帕里也没有再说话，只是有一下没一下得抚摸他光裸的脊背。

渐渐的，臀部的疼痛减轻，变成了星星点点的酥麻，还有点痒。安东尼正坐在帕里腿上，也不敢做出不雅的动作，只好僵硬着身子忍耐，偏偏帕里的手指就像有魔力一样，一下下划过他的脊柱，带起细小的电流在他体内游走——直冲他的下腹。

安东尼绝望地看着他的阴茎有了抬头的趋势，又不好突兀地伸手去捂，只好红着脸喊到：“帕里......”

“先生，”帕里停顿了一下，“需要我的帮助吗？”

安东尼微不可查地嗯了一声：“我想要你。”

“那先生帮我解开它好吗？”帕里说着，一边捉住安东尼的手，抚上裤子的纽扣处。

安东尼的手有些颤抖，他尽量小心翼翼地把一排五颗纽扣解开，却还是不受控制地碰到了蛰伏在裤子里的火热物件。

帕里不再难为害羞的子爵，把自己的裤子稍微往下褪了一点，让安东尼跨坐在自己大腿上。他用手捧住他们两人的阴茎，缓缓上下撸动。安东尼把头埋在帕里肩膀上，不住地呻吟着，随着他的动作而上下起伏，把自己的阴茎往他手里送，企图通过更加强烈的摩擦而得到快感。

想要慢慢来的管家没有纵容子爵的小动作，当他们两个人的阴茎半硬之后，他就停止手上的动作，转而用左手按住安东尼的腰，右手拍了拍仍留有一丝粉红的臀瓣：“撅高。”

安东尼腰肢下沉，尽力满足帕里的要求。在这个姿势下，不需要支撑，帕里就能轻而易举的摸进安东尼的臀缝。他先是轻轻按压揉捻安东尼的小穴，等括约肌放松一些了，就试探性地伸进去一根手指。

肠壁已经有些湿漉漉的，紧紧包裹住入侵者。一根手指仅仅会带来一些异物感，还没有到达疼痛的地步。而帕里也很清楚，所以他稍稍停留了一会儿，就开始在穴口进进出出，帮助安东尼进一步扩张。

很快，手指就加到了两根，然后是三根。安东尼的穴口现在被并排的三根手指撑得大大的，抽搐着，肠壁也不自觉地收缩、挤压。

帕里舒了一口气，想象自己的阴茎放进这个紧致的小洞里的感觉会有多棒。他加快手上的动作，让安东尼随着他起伏惊呼。等扩张地差不多了，帕里把手指从安东尼的小穴里抽出来，带出几根银丝滴落在他的大腿上。于是他索性用湿哒哒的手指简单的涂抹自己的阴茎作为润滑。

刚刚被指奸过的小穴长时间空虚让陷入情欲的安东尼很是难受，他讨好地蹭了蹭帕里的脸颊，在他耳边说道：“帕里，操我，操我...”

帕里呼吸一滞，“这就让您满意。”随即他就扶着安东尼跪坐起来，把自己的阴茎对准他的穴口，“坐下来，先生。”

安东尼小心翼翼地把屁股往下落，紫红色的龟头卡在他的扩约肌里，几乎把它穴口的一圈褶皱撑到透明。他有些犹豫，磨磨蹭蹭地小幅度上下起伏，迟迟不肯做下去。

他的动作不断让帕里的马眼摩擦过他的臀肉。帕里用力抓紧扶手，承受这情欲的折磨。可子爵却像是玩上了瘾，就在那一点摩擦。终于，帕里再也忍不住，按着安东尼的肩膀，让他一坐到底。

被捅穿的饱胀感和强烈快感让安东尼发出一声呻吟，白玉般圆润的脚趾回勾，双手紧紧抱住帕里的腰，脖颈朝后高高扬起。

帕里就着这个姿势把他们两个人倒了个个，将安东尼压进软椅里，扶着他的肩膀，开始狠狠抽插。多年的经验和默契让他很快就找到了安东尼肠壁上那一小块粗糙的皮肤，他快速而用力地摩擦、顶撞安东尼的前列腺，果然让他大声地呻吟起来。

剧烈的快感顺着脊椎下涌，在他的后穴里聚集，使他的阴茎硬得发痛，前端已经冒出来许多水，打湿他的耻毛。安东尼感到四肢无力，连帕里的腰都不再有力气圈住。他如同浮萍一般随着大浪翻涌起伏。

“帕里，帕里，你喊喊我。”安东尼支离破碎地说道。

帕里喘了一口粗气：“安东......”

但他话还没有说完，就被安东尼缠上来封住了嘴。安东尼一边啃咬他的嘴唇，一边还要含糊不清地继续说：“你喊喊我......”

帕里反客为主，用舌头撬开安东尼的牙关，与他的舌头交缠共舞，狠狠吸允他的口腔内壁，直到气息用尽，才依依不舍地退出来。

他胯下用力，把自己的阴茎送进了从未到达过的深处。

“艾格尼丝，我的艾格尼丝小姐......”

安东尼——艾格尼丝尖叫着被送上了高潮。她的双腿以肉眼可见的幅度打颤，阴茎抽搐着把白浊射满她和她爱人的小腹。

艾格尼丝的后穴也紧紧绞着帕里，帕里低吼一声，最后冲刺，和艾格尼丝一同达到了高潮。

“我爱你，帕里。”艾格尼丝小声地说道。

“我也爱你，艾格尼丝。”

END


End file.
